El bonxhe comico
by MarinaUchimaki
Summary: Oneshoots y drabbles. Poniendo a Harry en unas situaciones un poco extrañas...Harry esto, Harry el otro, sip, pobre Harry. Escritas antes de HBP por una amiga. Modificados ya.OoC.R
1. Harry Amnesico

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a J.K., solo cualquier tontería que yo ponga en este fic pertenece a Makame o a mi...Enserio..¿creen que si yo fuera la dueña estaria aqui posteando esto? Jajaja si claro...**

**Author Notes: Este fic va a ser algunos one-shoots de mi amiga makame que encontre tirados por ahi...los vi y me dio no se que dejarlos ahi botados, asi que aqui estan XD!...Ahora los estoy modificando de como primero los habia posteado que era su formato original, dandole otro toque..bueno pues ahora si lean...o vuelvan a leer!**

**_"hola"-hablando_**

**_´hola´- pensando_**

**_-_**

"**El bonxhe comico"**

Capitulo 1: Harry Amnesico

By: Makame and I

-

Todos estaban en la casa de la orden, arriba de Harry habia un candelabro que el estaba observando, era inmenso, era - era, oh!...-se le cayo la baba...

De pronto Hagrid por la gran indigestión de comer taquitos de trozo de cerdo se fue corriendo al baño haciendo que el candelabro cayera en la cabeza de Harry.

Harry quedo inconciente durante media hora...solo escuchaba voces...

- "Harry, Harry ¿te sientes bien?"

Cuando Harry desperto, Ron estaba junto a el sacudiendolo...

- "Harry, oh! Harry!"- Le grito en la cara agitandolo como si su vida dependiera en ello.

Harry abrio los ojos.

. "Que, que...¿QUE! TIENES EN EL PELO!.?"- grito harry alarmado señalandolo con terror pensando que se quemaba.

- "Harry ¿te sientes bien?...¿te pegaste?"

- "No ,Wey!"-"me tire al piso para ver si alguien me recogía!"- le dijo harry con cara de pocos amigos.

- "WoW!...¿Enserio?..."- dijo Ron sin entender.

- "Ash, ya olvidalo!"-dijo harry chasqueando la boca- '_que tonto'- _"Oie pelirrojo...¿Quien es Harry, eh?"- "¿Quien eres tu?"

En eso se acerca mundungus preocupado...

- "Harry ¿que tienes!.?"

- "¿Quien es Harry?"..."Alejate de mi fumarola cara de pepíno!"-"Me ahogaaas!"

- "Oh! Dumbledore, algo le pasa!"- dijo la Sra.Weasley acercandose consternada y con lagrimas en los ojos.

Entonces Dumbledore se acerca.

- "Que...¿que haces?... no...hey!...dejame ahi!...no toques!- dijo harry pegandole en la mano a dumbledore que trataba de acercarla.

- "Ah si, mmmhjj"- carraspeo - "parece que Harry tiene Amnesia"

- "Yo no tengo amnesia! Viejito rarito!"

- "Harry que insultos!"- dijo la Sra. Weasley.

- "Yo no soy Harry ¿quien es ese bobo con el que me confunden!.?"

En eso llego Hedwing...

- "¿Y ese Pollo?"

- "No es un pollo Harry, es Hedwig"

- "Lo siento, yo no conosco pollos llamados Hedwig"

- "Harry, recuerdalo!"

- "Yo no soy Harry, ustedes estan flipados del cerebro, mejor me voy!"

-

Y sale corriendo y se tira por la ventana...

-

A.N: jeje buneo pues aqui esta; En cuanto a actualizaciones de otro más del bonxhe comico sera cuando haya algunos cuantos reviews, es la primera vez que subo un fic asi que perdon por la ortografía, no sean tan duros, si no les gusta ,solo pasen de el...¿si?. Pero de todas formas R&R! Bye bye!...


	2. Harry Drogo

**Disclaimer: Harry potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, todo lo que hay aqui es de mi amiga Makame o Mío...**

**A.N: Este capi se lo dedico a "mimi-malfoy"! Que ha sido el primer review aqui! Gracias de nuevo, solo sentia que tenia que decirlo... Y Tati!(isabela black) si! Sho tmb te amooww xhika! XD!**

**(A peticion de los lectores fueron completamente modificados...Makame dice que perdon si los molesto. gracias)**

**"Hola"- hablando**

**_'Hola' –_ pensando**

-

**"El bonxhe comico"**

Capitulo II: Harry Drogo

By: Makame and I

-

Harry ha recibido una sobredosis y esta muy alterado...Se rie solo y se orina...-JAJA-nh-JAJA-nh-JAJAJAJAJAAA- Rié con los ojos bien rojos y saliendo de sus orbitas temblando como epiléptico.

No conoce...a nadie, absolutamente... a nadie...

"Que te pasa huesudo"- dice Dudley pegandole en la costilla.

"AAAH"-"Dejame!... marrano cara de trozo!"-grita Harry horrorizado señalandolo.

"¿Que te traes eh?...¿Que, quieres que te de una paliza?-dice Dudley agitando el puño enfurecido.

en eso Harry se para y le pega un trancaso a Dudley que lo deja inconciente.

" Y no te vayas a parar...¡Eh!"- le grita alterado y con espasmos.

En eso dumbledore aparece.

"Harry!.¿que tienes?

"¡Naaada!...¡Naaada!...Viejo cara de palo, dejame Empaz!"- y lo agarra de la barba y con una superfuerza lanza a Dumbledore por la ventana.

"jaajaaja! ya me voy"- y se tira por la ventana.

Se cayo de tres pisos, pero no le paso nada.(N/A: Vaya, esa droga debe ser muy buena O.O!)

Se levanta y ve luces...-"Lucecita de cristal, quiero ver a mi... (canta)."

"Mami!...dame todo! quiero todo contigo!"-"Ignoranteee!"-¡PAFF!-la chava le pega un bolsaso y se desmaya.

Se levanta, corre y-!PAFF!-se pega con un arbol...Se desmaya.

Derrepente Dudley se levanta.

Harry de la nada lo ve y agarra una silla...

" Harry!"

"Te dije, que no te fueras a parar!"- y se agarra a Dudley a sillasos-"Waaaaaaaaa!"

-

En eso aparece Bellatrix.

-

"Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aqui, el pobre bebé potter, solo!...e indefenso!-dice bella dramatricamente poniendose una mano en la frente y despues muriendose de la risa "MUAHAHAHAHA" hasta que se da cuenta que..."¿Que?...

-

-sonido de grillos-...

-

'¿Por que todo el mundo se calla?'

" ¿que?...¿no vas a correr ?- dice bellatrix extrañada.

Harry se le queda mirando con cara de y esta lela que..."¿Y tú?"- "¿quien eres?"

"¿Como que quien soy?- dice bella indignada- "Yo!"-dice poniendose una mano en el pecho- "Soy Bella...Bellatrix Lestrange!"- dice solemnemente y levantando los brazos para efecto-"jojojojo"

-

-Grillos-...

-

"Contras, di algo!"

"¿Que?... ¿que quieres que te baile?...¿Que te haga una fiesta?...¿que te traiga Mariachi?..O que

"¡NO!...¡NO!-interrumpio Bellatrix agitando la cabeza incledula- "Deberias orinarte del miedo!...Gritar!...Besarme los pies!"-dice gritando como si fuera obvio y cosa de todos los días.

"Y que...¿Eso me va a dar dinero?...¿Va a acabar con la pobreza?...¿Va a hacer llover cocaína del cielo?...

Ya podias ver la vena de la sien saltandosele a bellatrix.

"Condenado Potter! voy a matarte!"- dice aventandose contra el para ahorcarlo.

"Sueltame horrible mortifaga apestosa!"- y Harry agarra y le pega con la pata de la silla en la cabeza repetidamente.

"OWWW"-"Ooooouch!...maldito mocoso!"-dice bellatrix agarrandose la cabeza rabiando de dolor-"Me las vas a pagár!"- dice sacando la varita.

" Dejame!...Bruja!"-dice Harry tontamente...

'¿que no todos aqui somos magos y brujas?'-se queda bellatrix pensando embobada.

-

5 minutos despúes reacciona...

-

'Este hijito de su...James Potter!'

"¿Acaso me estas diciendo fea?"

"Eh"..."Seh"-dice dudando-' de hecho me habia equivocado'-Eres HORRIBLE!-dice Harry sus palabras resonando extrañamente una y otra vez en la cabeza de bellatrix.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"-grito bella callendo de rodillas y mirando al cielo-"POR QUEE!.?"- " Despues de todo lo que he gastado en cremas, y maquillaje!"-"Todo ha sido en vano!"

"Duh?"

"Yo sabia que la tipa del comercial mentia, esa maldita, solo dejen que la encuentre y la voy a..."-murmuraba bellatrix retorciendo las manos como matando a alguien muy dolorosamente.

Por un momento Harry sintio lastima...

-

3 segundos después

-

"NEEEEEEL, que se muera!"

(Dije: por un momento)

"Ah, Callate Potter!"

"Sabes que bellatrix ya me aburriste...¿ por que no te mueres y ya?"-"Es más!...yo te ayudo, sirve y le hago un favor al mundo!"

"Ah si!...¿y que me vas a hacer?. ¿Pegarme con un estupido hechizo?"

" Sera mas bien con una estupida Maldición!"- "AVADA KEDABRA!"- " MUAHAHAHAHA"

Y bellatrix...se murió.

"Jajaja, que estupida, me das pena!"-dice Harry, y sale corriendo agitando los brazos como mensito y gritando obsenidades...

-

Tiempo despues...Harry fue encontrado en una fiesta muerto encima de una pila de cocaina...

-

Harry no se la creia!...tenia que conseguir mas de esa cosa!...se sentia super cool!

hey!...Un momento!...por que demonios no podia agarrar nada!

-

En eso se aparece un tipo negro y alto.

"Hola , yo soy Morpheo"

"A que bien, yo soy Harry Potter ¿y tu que?"...

"Yo estoy aqui, para darte a escoger entre la pildora roja y la pildora azul, la roja te llevara a..."

"¿Tienen Coca adentro?"

"Ahhm...se podria decir..."

"Ah, pss entonces dame las dos!"-dice harry avalanzandose sobre ellas como maniaco con los ojos brillantes.

-

Y así...Harry Potter emprendio un gran viaje a...bueno...a quien le importa, no es como si fuera a ir a algún lado de todas formas...

-

**A.N: LOL!XD...bueno, esto es todo por ahorita, gracias por leer y porsupuesto manden reviews! bye bye!**


End file.
